


Riddles and Poltergeist

by Draconicforests



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I can't write subtle, I just can't do it, I'm a massive joke at this point, Like, This will probably change ratings, how the hell do I tag this??, kind of a mess right now, someone please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconicforests/pseuds/Draconicforests
Summary: Gotham city is a fairly unforgiving place to call home. Full of those that would stab you in the back literally and figuratively for a chance to sink their teeth into something more than they already had. Crime, sex, grime-- this place had it all, and it made Molly Flowers sick to her stomach. Living a life on the streets was bad enough, not knowing the full story of her past was even worse, but finding herself shackled and slotted with a sudden life indebted to a criminal mastermind with an inflated ego and a flare for dramatics? That was worse than all of that combined.Still, he's not always so bad. Maybe time with the rogues gallery could do this scruffy street rat some good.Or maybe it'll hook her into a whirlwind of things out of her control and an uncontrollable war that no one had really wanted to wage orchestrated by a pretty face and killer intent.Just another average week in Gotham.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO, hello again, my precious little raviolis. At least for those of you that are familiar with my work.
> 
> I wanna take a quick moment to explain for those of you familiar with my stuff. Molly was used previously for a "My Hero" AU. So, for reasons I decided I probably shouldn't write for that anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm not really going to go into it here. ANYWAYS, So what's this work?
> 
> Welp, believe it or not this is how Molly was originally made to be. I've decided I've had enough of writing for AUs and want to get into the nit and grit of my character again and revamp her back to her old DC origins. 
> 
> I've also decided that I'll be taking influence from old rps I've done in the past. I won't be doing things 100% if you've been in the group this is based off of, but it's enough so that you can tell.
> 
> Molly in this version will be heavily set back to how she was when I first started writing for her. So you'll get to see a new side of her and get to really dig into the meat and bones of what kind of character she was.
> 
> ANYWHO, that's all I had to say on that. I hope you all enjoy this. Peace and have a wonderful day! <3 <3 <3

** chapter one **

_ -worthless_  
-pathetic  
-waste of space 

Words were always so loud. Loud and annoying. Blocking out the subtle pitter-patter of rain as a small figure bundled up in a grey hoodie and ratty jeans sat in an abandoned warehouse up in the rafters. She wasn't a fan of sticking around too long, hell, she wasn't a fan of places like this period. It was a breeding ground for big wig criminals.

The kind of people that chewed anxious looking girls up and spit them out. The kind that Molly Flowers didn't exactly like to tangle with.

No, her motto was to stay hidden. Finding holes in walls too small for most to fit through and taking small comfort in the fact that she would be safe for another night. Places like this were wide open and big. They left you open for attack, and at the same time left so many places for someone to hide and hurt you. 

That wasn't something she was a fan of. Though, come to think of it, the situation she found herself in wasn't exactly something she appreciated in the first place. It was only natural to dislike this whole thing all around.

A small groan would catch her attention causing the small figure's head to whip around and silver eyes to narrow in on the form of a man lying on his back in a pile of industrial wrappings, burlap, and plastic bags. A green suit adorned his body and a single domino mask hid his face from the world. Easily identifiable, if you kept up with the news.

At least, that's what the function was supposed to be. Molly always thought it was a stupid type of mask. Everyone could see who you really were under that tiny thing. Who the hell did it fool?

_ \- could kill him. Spare another life from types like him. You should do it. _

grunting softly Molly would clutch her head. The words were louder, more angry than they were before. Happened shortly before finding her current 'house mate'. She'd always been a bit anxious and was never really the picture perfect vision of mental health, so she didn't think much of it when it started happening. Just another fucked up quirk to her list of issues.

Reaching carefully the hooded woman would slip her hand under her hood and tug gently at blonde curls in an effort to calm herself and focus. 

Killing The Riddler wasn't going to get her anywhere. Wasn't going to get him anywhere, either. Then again..he wasn't going anywhere fast after his run in with the Bat.

__________

~ Two days ago~

Nearing a week. That's how long Molly had gone without food. A week of hiding in a shitty little hole trying to ignore the screaming in her head as she tried to work up the nerve to get up and out of her hiding spot in an old abandoned warehouse that had once been used for some sort of food packaging. Sometimes you could smell it when you went into certain places. The smell of rotten food and decay. Molly stayed away from those places.

So, set in the far back near a row of rooms she assumed were offices at one point, she'd found a hiding hole in a room that was blocked off from the inside and out. A storage area that stunk of old soap water and mildew. A single hole in the door had been all she needed to squeeze into the boarded up area and as such it had been the perfect place to rest her mind for the time being. She'd move on eventually once she felt the anxiety creeping up her spine and telling her that someone would find her.

Setting aside an old stuffed companion she'd had for as long as she could remember, which, mind you wasn't long; Molly would let out a small sigh before reaching to push aside the dingy burlap sack she had been using to stave off the cold winter nights. 

"We're fucked, Ludo." voice low, tired. She wanted out of this mess.

It had been a few years since she could remember waking up in an apartment and finding the rotting corpses of people she thought she knew. Since then it was a mess of panic attacks, depressive episodes and being scared of herself and what she could do.

See, it wasn't as simple as waking up to two dead bodies. Molly quickly learned the hard way that something else came along with that event. Screams would wake her up at night that no one else was around to make, windows and glass would shatter if she wasn't mindful of her emotions, Anything that ran off electricity could fry, and cold spots were her constant companions outside of the small stuffed bear that had been rotting and falling apart from overuse.

She was a walking time bomb and she hated it. It's why she couldn't just go to a shelter like most of the other homeless in the city.

She couldn't let someone else suffer for her freakshow.

It was fine, she'd tell herself. She didn't need anyone anyways. People stab others in the back all the time. It was just a fact of life. People could be cruel and horrible and--

_ -Why not die, then? _

The Sound of another's voice outside of Molly's own clawed at her mind like nails on a chalkboard.

She couldn't just die yet. Not when there was so much she didn't understand.

_ -You're putting it off? Coward. You offer only excuses. _

Was she? Molly couldn't imagine not wanting to die just yet could be counted as being a coward. All she really wanted out of life was to be safe and happy. To know why she was the way she was. As of right now, she had nothing and that felt worse than anything the blonde had ever experienced before.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Molly would rub the back of her neck while she rose to her feet. She'd make her way to the door only for a clattering crash to come from outside of the boarded up windows in her little hide hole causing her to cry out and press against the wall beside the door. The windows would give a slight vibration, shaking against their panes before it would slowly calm as the Blonde would struggle to bring her anxiety levels down.

Tiny rabbit heart hammering away in her chest, Molly would wait a few moments before she would peel herself away and scowl at the window. It would take a few moments before she would shake off the remaining notion of anything wrong before she would slip from her hole and chalked the whole thing up to some cats fighting over scraps. Not entirely unusual given their proximity to the docks. Cats came here all the time.

So, making her way down and out the pale woman wouldn't put much thought into it past that.

That was, until she rounded a corner to cut through an alleyway and stumbled onto the unconscious form of an infamous criminal in the underground. Sprawled against a broken crate and bleeding from his arm badly. Looked like the poor guy had fallen from a nearby rooftop. ouch.

Biting her lip the blonde would reach to clutch the hem of her grey hoodie as she debated what to do. Careful steps would echo out before stopping just before the form.

He was so tall. Much taller than Molly had thought when she saw news reports on this man. He was also handsome, in an awkward kind of way. With red hair splaying across his face misplaced in the fall and allowed free from the usual bowler hat he wore in pictures. Strong cheekbones would rest against a mask, leading down to a defined jawline and the barest hint of red stubble lining the way along that. 

"He looks like he takes too much time on his looks." Molly would whisper out as she scrunched her nose.

The sound of running feet would ring out above, cutting Molly off and startling her again. This time a street lamp nearby would react. 

_ -He's coming _

Who? Shit, no. Scratch that idea. Molly didn't have time to worry about this shit. If the Bat came down here this poor asshole wouldn't last a few rounds. Arkham couldn't have been safe for someone that was injured. 

In a split second she reached to pull him against her, covering him as much as she could while straining heavily and trying to focus. Just as a dark shadow began looming over the ledge, Molly and her riddle themed hide away would seemingly flicker out of reality vanishing from sight and hiding from the world.

Batman would rear his head over the ledge peering out with calculating eyes before scanning the area. Taking note of broken crate he'd look outwards towards the docks before turning on his heel and making his way down that way. The docks were the usual place to rogues to go. He'd check there first.

Moments ticked by, it felt like hours before Molly finally let her grip on her current state go, crying out softly as she fell against Riddler's chest earning a soft groan from the man. Soft labored breaths would escape the small woman's lips as she stayed there with him, partially out of exhaustion and partially out of sheer disbelief that she had actually done that. She'd managed to control herself long enough to keep someone safe. The feeling that gave her, it was unbelievable. If they weren't in danger of exposing themselves the poor thing would have cried out to the heavens.

This was good. It was a sign she wasn't hopeless. She could be normal if she only tried.

_____________________

~Present day~

So now here she was, with an unconscious rogue Molly had hastily patched up and set to rest. Whatever supplies she could manage to scrounge up the ghostly woman would give to Riddler. Slowly but surely he began to look better. So she wasn't really concerned with his catching an infection. Though, maybe it was naive to think that way.

Molly puffed out her cheeks before turning back to the rain. Slowly she'd pull her knees to her chest and would allow her head to fall forward and onto her knees. Part of her wished she hadn't made that huge leap of faith. What did she really have to gain from all of this?

A groan caught her attention again causing The small blonde to freeze. It wasn't that the groan had startled her. No, what startled her was the fact that there was movement. The sound of rustling clothes that were made of more expensive materials than Molly could ever have hoped to afford. The crinkle of plastic and paper as someone made to move their body and examine themselves. The sound of confusion upon finding a wound that had been patched up.

Molly turned looking at the area Riddler once slept with blown out eyes. What met her were emerald orbs that seemed to be regarding her with the same amount of shock and caution as she regarded him with.

Scuttling back suddenly the pale woman would press against the window with shuffling feet pushing her behind back. The action caused the rogue to jump and shift back himself as if waiting for her to lunge. Of course that would never come.

"You helped me?" Words were spoken so eloquently. Almost like a purr. God, if he were anyone else she would have melted at his voice alone.

Molly would press further against the fiberglass of the window and bit down on her lip with her chest rising and falling rapidly. This was bad. She hadn't expected him to wake so soon.

"Perhaps you're hard of hearing. I asked you a question." Riddler breathed out while eyeing her.

Nope. Scratch that. No amount of silken voice could make up for how much of a dick he sounded like right now.

"I-" Molly would begin before pausing and trying to think of what to say "yes."

The answer would have Riddler's eyes narrowing dangerously "Why-- No, scratch that. How? Last I recall I was--"

"Running on a roof from Batman."

Shock, there was unmistakable shock in his features seen clearly through his mask. With that Molly took the chance to explain. "You fell from a rooftop, I found you. I hid you when Batman came." She'd breathe out awkwardly from her perch.

"And you expect me to believe you did this all out of the goodness of your heart?" He'd ask.

No, she did it out of the goodness of Batburger. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Couldn't he muster up a thank you? What, would he die if he showed a little gratitude?

Slowly Molly's features began to morph into something akin to anger and confusion. She'd stuck her neck out for this guy, hid him from the big bad Bat and he was over here acting like he knew everything. She saved his fucking life and this dink weed was acting like he was somehow offended by the notion that someone would help him. If she hadn't been fully regretting saving this man before she certainly was now. If all rogues were this difficult to handle she'd hate to think of how they were together.

"I'm waiting."

"You're a real dick, you know that?" Molly would say suddenly earning a look of shock which faded into mild irritation.

"And you don't respond well to questioning. If we're done making observations I'm still waiting on you to answer my question, dear."

Molly's eyes would narrow slightly "Don't call me that."

"What? Dear?? Duly noted. I won't repeat myself. What do you require of me? Nothing in this city is free. One does not help another without expecting payment." The Riddler would state simply while he allowed himself to sit up.

"I don't want anything. Just didn't want you bleeding out. Please be gone when I get back..I did you a solid and I'm not really in the mood to get pulled into rogue affairs." Molly had about enough of this bullshit. Pushing up suddenly, she'd allow herself a moment to stretch before casting one look at Riddler before scoffing and pushing the window in front of her open and dropping down onto the scaffolding below. 

With a final look Molly would turn on her heels, making her way down to the ground and carrying herself away from the warehouse. She really didn't want to just up and kick him out, but the reality of it was that she handled it and gave him medical treatment while letting him rest. She did him a solid. So why should she feel bad that he decided to wake up and act like a dink to her? The notion of that just didn't make sense.

_ -Should have stayed. Should have killed. _

"Ugh! Shut up!" Molly would hiss while tugging at her hair. She didn't have time for this bull shit. There were more important things she could be doing right now that didn't include rogues or voices in her head.

So off she went. Better to keep herself busy than dwell on this any longer than she needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I generally post on Wednesdays, BUUUUT I struggled a bit with this so I figured I'd end it where it was and switch to the normal POV in the next chapter. Sorry if things feel a little cluttered. Going from one fandom to another is kinda hard when you haven't had interactions in that fandom for a good while. BUT I still like to think my version of Ed is enjoyable =w=

** Chapter two **

It had been a simple get together. Something which rogues in this city hardly did given how none of them could agree on a damned thing when push came to shove. Still, Edward Nygma was never one to turn down the opportunity to show up and keep an eye on what the competition was up to.

Joker was, well..for lack of a better word a joke. The embodiment of chaos that drove Nygma up a wall and back with his nonsense. Twoface was respectable enough, however he couldn't agree with himself let alone a mysterious party sending out invitations. Penguin was respectable, and a dear friend to Edward; often times being the only one outside of Selina that He could speak to. His game was money, though..So in the grand scheme that hardly made him much of a competitor. Then there were the lesser clowns. Edward liked to place himself above all the rest, with equal footing to none other than Scarecrow. They were of little consequence. None of them really mattered.

Flicking the invitation's edges Edward would take note of the intricate designs pressed into the cream colored paper. It was an expensive card stock.

"Edward, what do you make of this?" A rough voice would ring out, drawing the ginger man's attention along with the attention of the others in the room as they stood around a table with various envelopes placed with names.

"Me? Why ask me?" Ed would play coy for now, acting like he wasn't delighted that Oswald had decided to inquire with him before the rest.

"If you haven't any input perhaps I've wasted my breath." A bitterly amused scoff would leave the bird's lips while raising a black and white pipe to his lips and puffing softly. Ed's pretty bird was clearly not amused with the Riddler's antics. Shame.

"Oh, relax. It certainly wouldn't kill you to have a sense of humor. I haven't the slightest idea what to make of this. It's fishy enough. I half expected you to know given the quality of the stock." With a small shrug, Ed would step towards his envelope. Sliding it off the table before examining the symbol of a bird painted on the seal. A dove of some sort, Ed had decided.

Now it was Joker's turn to pipe up with a resounding laugh that grated on the nerves and had Edward tensing slightly, "Eddie boy having no input? My, this is a treat!" The words were followed by a cacophony of laughter. The Clown would double over slightly where he stood before stopping suddenly, earning looks of concern before shock as he lunged disjointedly forward and snatched his up. "Looks like another invitation to a party! And here I had been hoping this shindig _was_ the party. I got gussied up for nothing.'

"Clown's got a point--" Twoface would begin before he was cut off by Joker yet again.

"Oh, I do? well imagine that!" More laughter from Joker's end.

The twisted faced man would scoff before turning his attention to the invitations. Plucking his up as well as Selina's he'd hand it off. No surprise there, the two had been fairly buddy buddy as of late. Ed couldn't help but wonder how that affected her and the Bat's relationship. "As I was saying; Isn't it out of place for this to be so easy? Where's the host?"

"Haven't the faintest. All part of some grander puzzle, I suppose." Ed would hum softly while shrugging his shoulders.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" A slow southern drawl had Edward's eyes drifting to the vision of fear himself. "Lookit' you, lookin' like the cat that just got the canary. You're lovin' this, aren't you?"

"Why, Jonathan I don't know what you m--"

"Quiet! do you hear that?" Selina would hiss softly while perking up. Others would follow her lead earning confused looks 

Before anyone could react the dimly lit room would grow dark as the lights were taken out. Panic flooded Edward's veins as he scrambled to get to the first escape route he had planned. 

The meeting place was located in a warehouse storing classic furniture. The room itself was situated in the back cut off from most via hidden passage. Not easy to get out of, if Ed weren't already familiar with this brand of trick room. He recalled visiting one in his childhood with dear old dad. It was supposed to make him feel horribly inadequate, however Edward was always a sharp boy, even if his father wouldn't acknowledge it.

It was designed to look like an upclass parlor, with pin stripe wallpaper, classic looking furniture and dimly lit imitation oil lamps scattered through the room. It would take a particularly clever child a short amount of time to really piece together that you needed to find the significant item in the room to open the escape door. In this case it was a fairly large portrait of a woman adorned with furs and feathers looking like the perfect image of flawless purity. In a room where there were no pictures it stood out the most. So, with everyone panicking and the first punch thrown, Edward would take his cue and slip out.

The way was simple enough from there, Flip the switch under the painting, open the hidden door and run like hell up the stairs behind the false wall. 

It seemed Ed wasn't the only one to take a hint and make his leave. Jonathan was quick to follow behind, trailing a few steps away on the stairwell as they made their way to the roof.

Bitter Gotham air would bite at the pair's faces as the escaped. The riddle themed rogue would scoff while turning to look at his companion.

"Can you believe this? I thought it was invite only?" He'd remark bitterly earning a small sigh from the Scarecrow.

"Does anythin' stay invite only with him?"

"Well, no. But--"

"Than quit your bitchin' and get movin'" 

With that Jonathan would dart off, making his own leave before the bat could come leaving Edward to stare at the place the lanky man once stood. He always had such a way with words. 'quit your bitching', what an eloquent man Jonathan Crane was.

Scoffing softly Ed would watch for a moment longer. Watching the lanky pole of a man make his way through the night air with ease. How many times had this been the situation? Edward standing watching something he desired walk (Or in this case, run) away leaving him in the dust. The taste it left in the puzzler's mouth was revolting, to say the least. Though, he supposed it was his own fault. Jonathan Crane was a business first kind of man, and getting in the way of that would mean ties would have to be cut. Though, Edward knew for a fact the good doctor dug his hands into the honey pot so to speak from time to time. However, men weren't his chosen flavor so to speak.

His loss, really. If he couldn't see Edward Nygma as the prize he was than Ed would leave him in the dust. Pining or no, Riddler wouldn't be subjected to any notion that he simply wasn't good enough.

A sharp kick to his spine had the ginger haired man sputtering sharply and falling forward. Pain radiated through his back, warning him of the danger as he scuttled forward and away from the source of the kick. Struggling to catch his breath for a moment the green coded rogue would turn to watch the shadowy mass of a man step forward. 

Shit.

Turning on his heel Ed would take off, narrowly dodging a batarang while lunging onto the next roof. The second one he wouldn't be so lucky, having the blade clip into his arm as the rogue lost his balance for a moment. Hissing in pain Ed would clutch his arm to his chest, stumbling forward as he tore out the blade.

He couldn't stop. Not now. He wouldn't go back to Arkham so soon.

Not when he--

The rush of air, the feeling of dread, a sharp pain emanating from his back as the sound of splintering wood filled his ears.

Edward Nygma was a smart man, possibly one of the smartest in his class of rogue, however even he couldn't escape foolish mistakes. Down he plummeted from a rooftop after not having watched where he was running to. A leap of faith that met him with a sickening crack as his head beamed off a wall disorientating his senses before he crashed into a pile of old crates.

He'd groan softly, vision blurring and twisting. He had to go. Had to get away. 

A form would shift into his line of sight. Blonde curls as bright as the sun. No, not the sun. The moon. Edward was certain the visage he was looking at was an angel. He'd passed away in his pursuit of freedom and now was being granted mercy by a visage of white. 

Had he been in his right mind, Ed would have laughed at the notion. Angels, gods, demons, they were all things lesser men than him focused on.

He tried to speak, tried to call out to her, but his voice failed. Please don't leave. Don't let them have me.

His eyes would droop shut, unable to stay open any longer as he slowly gave up the fight. he couldn't handle this any longer. The world was spinning and he with it. 

The last thing he could remember feeling was something soft tickling his senses and a radiating warmth pulling him close. It was a comfort to say the least.

\-------------

It would be some time before Edward regained his footing in reality. During the time he had been out visions of that moon kissed angel would come to mind as he'd come to for brief periods of time. Pain would be accompanied by her presence, but it would slowly fade to the soft sounds of humming. A song he couldn't quite put the name of the tune, but familiar all the same. Haunting and beautiful. Soft and sweet.

Whomever this angel was, Ed was sure he had fallen for her. Tending to him and guiding him through the afterlife after all he had done in the waking world. Surely this was a gift.

It wasn't until reality set in that that perspective changed. Waking two days later, a throbbing pain inside his skull as a groan left his lips. It was cold here. Too cold. Slowly he'd push himself up and took note of the slight creak and give of the item he was laying on. Clearly it was a makeshift bed of some sort made of strewn together crates, plastic, and cloth. Disgusting.

Raising a hand the puzzler would allow his fingers to card through greasy ginger locks earning a look of disgust from the man. Slowly he'd turn his gaze around, finding nothing but an empty warehouse. In truth he assumed that was all she wrote, however..the rustle of clothing had him turn his gaze upward.

A woman, small and covered head to toe in ratty dirt covered clothing sat in the rafters hiding from the world. Surely that wasn't whom was tending to him. The angel was beautiful, with a dusting of constellations on her nose, eyes as pure as the moon, and hair as silvery and pure as the stars themselves. His angel was clean and flawless. This woman, well, she looked like she hadn't eaten in months let alone days. 

Reaching to look at his arm, Edward would hiss softly at the shotty patch job that had been done. He'd need to book an appointment to remove any scar that came from this.

Turning his gaze back again Nygma would find that the woman was now looking at him. A look of fear and confusion crossing her face, but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was her eyes. Silver and bright like the stars themselves.

Blast it all. He couldn't just have this one thing, could he?

Suddenly the woman would jump back, pressing against the window she had been in front of and outlining her shape. The shock of it would cause Ed to flinch in retaliation. God, she moved like a wild animal. Definitely not the woman he'd seen before. 

"You helped me?" Surely she couldn't have been the one to do all this.

Silence was his only answer as she pressed further against the glass. Part of him wished she'd come away. Wished she'd come to him so he could confirm the woman that he saw tend to him so gently wasn't this beast of a woman before him now. She couldn't have been. He refused to believe it.

Agitation lined his voice as he struggled not to snap at her any more than he needed to "Perhaps you're hard of hearing. I asked you a question."

A pause, a single word stuck in her throat before she would give confirmation of a single 'yes'. 

Damn, so she was her. Unless there was another here. That had to have been the case. This woman was repulsive.

Ed's gaze would narrow in on her in disgust before he spoke again, trying to come to terms with this whole thing. "Why-- No, scratch that. How? Last I recall I was--"

"Running on a roof from Batman."

What? Dammit. So she had been the one to find him. Though his memory was shotty and came in patches, Ed still remembered a woman that radiated like the moon saving him. Though, he was still pushing for the fact that she found him and another had healed him. There was no other way this could be.

The woman before him didn't stop her explanation there, likely picking up from the look of shock and confusion on Edward's face.

"You fell from a rooftop, I found you. I hid you when Batman came." 

Please stop talking. His heart couldn't take anymore of this. This woman was the one who saved him, likely the one whom healed him as well. She was his angel, and now he was feeling the bitter disappointment setting in. There was no beautiful woman tending to his wounds. Just a filth ridden street rat.

"And you expect me to believe you did this all out of the goodness of your heart?" Ed would hiss.

More silence. At this point Ed was about ready to just be done with this and move on. He didn't care about this, didn't care about her, didn't care about the loss of his precious angel. he just wanted to go home and pretend like this never happened. E and Q were probably off ruining his apartment in assumption that he was dead given he had no clue how long he'd been out. 

Sighing softly Ed would scrunch his nose and try to focus on the positives. Soon he wouldn't have to deal with this disaster of a woman.

"I'm waiting." He'd taunt softly trying to get this whole thing over with.

"You're a real dick, you know that?"

Ed would offer a small scoff under his breath while looking over at her like she'd just slapped him clear across the face. "And you don't respond well to questioning. If we're done making observations I'm still waiting on you to answer my question, dear."

An immediate reaction would be earned from that. "Don't call me that."

Ohh, so she had a bit of bite to her outside of insults. Likely one of those 'don't need no man' types. Looking the way she did, no man would want to put up with her, so that likely wasn't going to be an issue for her in the future.

Still, Ed wasn't going to just let this go. Loose ends ended careers after all. "What? Dear?? Duly noted. I won't repeat myself. What do you require of me? Nothing in this city is free. One does not help another without expecting payment."

"I don't want anything. Just didn't want you bleeding out. Please be gone when I get back..I did you a solid and I'm not really in the mood to get pulled into rogue affairs." And with that she was off, casting a single look towards Ed before making her way out and into the streets.

For a moment, Ed almost considered not doing what she say. Staying on the broken principle of messing her day up further.

He wouldn't, though. Not when he had to figure this all out.

Reaching into his coat pocket Ed would pull up the familiar number of his most trusted grunts.

\--------

It hadn't even been a day since Edward had encountered the woman with the silvery hair. Since then he'd been stuck with constant what ifs. What if she was the angel, what if he had stayed a little while longer for her to come back, what if the Batman trailed him there and she was in danger.

Did Ed particularly care? Not in the slightest. As much as his mind would nag him about it Ed didn't care. She was foulmouthed and hostile and anything having to do with that scruffy little street rat wasn't something Ed should be subjecting himself to. On top of that, why would he waste time on something when he could be focusing on the two matters at hand: The invitation, and making Batman's life hell.

On the invitation front, He'd long since opened it to find an address that doesn't exist, which lead him to believe it to be a riddle of some sort. Of course, nothing he could come up with matched. Each time a dead end was met and he found himself more and more frustrated with the outcome. How exactly was he supposed to solve a riddle when there wasn't a riddle to solve?

On the front of Batman, Ed had already been in the process of rigging up a new trap that was sure to--

A clang was heard, alerting Ed that one of the cages had been triggered. turning his gaze out to the cameras he could see nothing. E and Q had long since left for their day jobs leaving the Riddler alone to his bidding. So why exactly was an old food plant he'd purchased on the cheap now telling him that the cages rigged to the floor and set to have the roof tile fall when it rose had been triggered?

Staring hard at the screen Ed tried to work it through. That was, until a small form would flicker into visibility. Frantically trying to piece together how to get out as she scurried from one end of the cage to another.

Just his luck..a little rat caught herself in his trap. Looks like he wouldn't be rid of it so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Been a while, huh? I lost the desire to really write for this or anything else really. But I'm hoping to get back at it with Thursday uploads. I might upload every other week, but we'll see how things go! Anywho! Have a good one!

** chapter three **

So maybe Molly could have handled things better. Maybe she could have absolutely made sure he wasn't just going to drop dead on her and bring the cops to her quote unquote 'door'. The poor guy had just been knocked out cold for the past few days and all she could think of was 'wow, this guy is a total prick. he needs to go now'. Which, was fair on some levels, maybe not totally called for and had the ghostly woman feeling a touch bad.

At the same time, fuck him and the horse he rode in on.

How someone could show their gratitude by acting like you were some sort of inconvenience to them was beyond Molly. Sure, she wasn't the most pleasant person to have to deal with, but she'd saved his life. Hell, she did him a solid by throwing the Bat off his trail. The least he could do was offer her one friggin' 'thank you' for her troubles.

Puffing softly Molly's small form would squeeze through the gaps in a warehouse window. Stepping carefully so not to break the glass any further and cause unneeded noise. 

Since the Riddler's little visit, Molly hadn't had any big issues with the voice. Sure, it was there, but for the most part it was quiet. A lull in the storm that Molly knew better than to trust fully. This thing had been tormenting her for weeks, why suddenly vanish on her now? That wasn't how mental health worked.

\-- _ Maybe it is _

"whoop there it is." Molly would grumble softly under her breath while stepping lightly into the dimly lit area.

\-- _ Was waiting _

waiting? What the hell was it waiting on? Didn't seem like there was much to wait on at all. Molly had decided to pack up her bag after coming home to find Riddler gone. It was better safe than sorry, and she didn't want Batman barging into her place thinking she had something to do with the guy.

"Nothing to say, huh?" 

A roll of the eyes and a few steps forward into the dimly lit area had Molly feeling like this was maybe a waste of time. 

The warehouse was a single floor storage area, with little to it outside of some crates stacked against the wall at the opposite end to the one Molly had entered into. There were some low hanging panels hanging from the ceiling by reinforced cables and various grid patterns on the floor.

It almost looked like some fucked up version of monopoly. Like a board game or something. 

Tilting her head slightly Molly would carry herself around while trying to examine the grid. Curls would fall slightly to curtain her face which she was quick to push back in favor of crouching down and running her hand along the painted symbol on the floor. No, that was wrong. It wasn't painted. It was a light built into the floor in the shape of a rune of some sort that Molly wasn't familiar with.

The moment her hand touched it and trailed along it she'd get a feeling of dread her hand would shoot up clutched against her chest as the floor suddenly rose up in thick strips revealing bars of iron meeting the pannels hanging from the ceiling.

\-- _ Trapped. _  
\-- _ Just like a rat _

"fuck, no. shut up." Molly would snap sharply while moving to the bars, hands wrapping around two and shaking before pushing to race to the next wall and shake. Panic welled in her chest as she tried to figure out what she needed to do. The lights would flicker slightly and hiss in response to her fear. Pushing more power through wires and filiments than they were designed to. 

This wasn't right, she couldn't have been so careless as to just walk into some rogue's trap. Molly was usually so careful.

Squeezing her eyes shut the blonde would reach to tug at her hair in frustration while stepping back into the center of the trap and trying to control her breathing. It wasn't working. Heart pounding in her chest. Mind screaming at her. Everything felt so heavy. Walls closing in. Save me, please.

"My, my, my...look at what the cat dragged in." 

The voice that rang out through the warehouse caused Molly's eyes to shoot open. Turning her gaze towards the source she'd find a false wall pull back to reveal a room behind it. Behind it a familiar figure would step through. Golden cane proped easily against a gloved palm clicking lightly as he walked.

Molly would have considered laughing at the bitter irony of this had the lights above and below her not hissed and popped with a clattering scream earning a literal scream from Molly as she Covered herself and covered her ears. This was bad. So bad. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't focus. She wanted out. Needed out.

Cold metal would come into contact with her arm, jerking her forward before a hand would catch her throat lightly. Fingers would caress her skin and for a moment Molly felt oddly grounded. 

By grounded, she meant totally and utterly aware that she had been touched without her permission and she was ready to sink her teeth into a bitch to make him let go.

Silver eyes would shoot open and catch the masked man's own emerald gaze, and for a split second she didn't feel scared or angry. She was confused. The look he gave her wasn't exactly one of someone that was going to hurt her. In fact, he looked like he was concerned for her.

"Breathe. You're having a panic attack." he would instruct firmly while his hand would move to her shoulder.

"I-"

"Hush. Just breathe."

God, he was such an asshole. 

"If I had wanted to hurt you I would have already done so. You're in no danger."

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat Molly would nod before forcing her mind to focus on breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Breaths eventually would even out, though the panicked state would obviously remain. She was trapped and honestly that scared her more than the hand on her shoulder did.

"You seem to be causing me quite a bit of trouble. How is it that in less than twenty four hours we end up in one another's presence again? Are you following me?"

"What? I- No!" Molly would snap as she'd pull away from him as glass crumbled and crunched under her weight.

The Riddler looked less than convinced. His face would contort as if trying to figure out what to do next, what to say, or maybe he just had too much on his mind at once. In any case Molly wasn't having any of it. Scoffing softly, the blonde would turn to look at the cage, this time trying to keep her mind still enough to figure something out. 

_______

So here she was, the little rat that had fallen into a trap that wasn’t meant for her. Ed would have laughed if it weren’t so stupid. Honestly, how could someone be so foolish as to fall into a trap when they had every opportunity to get out of said trap.

Even still, he wasn’t mad. Well, not exactly. 

There was something odd about touching this woman. A spark he could feel even through ridiculously expensive gloves. It was puzzling to say the least, and concerning at best. The moment his fingers graced the skin of her throat (Which, admittedly was given to him without much resistance) he felt a certain tingle run through his spine. Something drawing him to her. She may not have been the angel he had previously seen, but she was curious all the same. Unfurling before him to give a peek at layer after layer. All Edward had to do was pluck at each one and pull to reveal his prize.

The ginger man would shake his head and scoff softly while trying to focus on the matter at hand. His trap was ruined, and he had little time to prepare a new one given his current time frame. He’d have to pull out of his plan in order to get the materials needed and rebuild. How one tiny thing could ruin his plan was beyond him.

The sound of clattering woke him up from his thoughts as he watched as the woman would make and attempt to climb the iron bars. 

Blinking slightly Ed would give a tilt of his head as he watched her work. Her grip was impressive, managing to nearly get to the top before sliding down with a frustrated groan. Again, he’d have laughed, if it weren’t so stupid. The metal plates acting as the roof for the cage were far too heavy for the average person to move, let alone someone of her size; that being unusually small for a fully matured woman. Though, that was assuming she was a full grown woman. She could very well be a youth in disguise and Ed wouldn’t have known any better. Not that her age really mattered in the long run. These thoughts were just minor distractions in the long run.

“What are you doing?” Ed would quip softly while his arms would raise and cross over his chest.

“I don’t-” She’d begin before slipping lightly after making an attempt to push against the metal plates again, this time using most of her upper body to do so “Have to explain that to you.”

“On the contrary, I’m the only one you should be explaining it to. Seeing as it was my trap you fell into-- and by that train of thought ruined at the same time.”

“God, you just don’t stop talking, do you?” Another grunt as she looked back at him, shaking mop of hair from her face as she looked over her shoulder.

“Not if I can help it.” A pause, before Edward would clear his throat. As annoying as she could be, he saw no reason not to use this to his advantage. She had skills and he could use those. “Tell you what-- consider this a proposition of sorts.”

“I don’t want your proposition. I ain’t doing what ever your fucked up mind cooks up.”

“Easy there, wild cat. It’s nothing...perverse. it's simple." Ed would rumble offering a roll of his eyes. She was so infuriatingly difficult. "Work for me, offer me your skills and I will let you out."

There was a silence that filled the air after that. As this woman would slide down from her spot above and looked at him like he had two heads. In all honesty it unnerved him more than it should have. Those eyes, they could look through a man. Colder than ice and solid like steel. He could feel it on him, picking him apart as he picked her apart.

“You want me to work for you?”

“I didn’t stutter, my dear.”

“But-- hold on. you can’t keep me hostage like this!”

Ah, there was that wild cat attitude he was becoming used to. “Well, I’ve certainly held others hostage for worse. Now, do we have a deal?” Reaching into the cage, a purple gloved hand would reach into the cage. Just like that, the small thing of rags and blonde curls would flinch and move back. As if his touch would burn her.

Slowly she'd bite her lip and would allow herself to step forward. Feet taking cautious steps as she strode over. A hand was clamped over her chest as she watched Ed with those eyes. He couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, she’d accept and flee. Lie to him like all the other rogues would have to save her hide.

But maybe that was too harsh to assume.

As hands were clasped, a contract was signed and Ed could feel in his bones that this was the beginnings of something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upload day! I'm excited to finally get into the swing of things again. It feels like it's been too long. Anywho, This one feels a touch stiff because I really pushed myself to write more than just 1000 words, so that you guys could have more content to take in! I hope it's still good though. Anywho, I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! Stay awesome my dudes! <3 <3 <3

** chapter four **

So, what are the points here? 

On one hand, Molly realized how stupid she was in all this. How stupid she was for just outright taking the chance and hanging off a prayer that Riddler was a man of his word. For crying out loud, he had just had her throat in his hands.

\-- _ Could have killed you _

Oh, joy. The voice is back. Molly supposed outside of her general dumbass behavior she should be concerned that she was getting used to that. Though, when you hear things so often you start to block out the sounds and it fades into the background. Molly could remember the fighting when she was younger, remember her mother screaming and her father standing his ground. It was all she could remember, but even then, she wasn’t bothered to think about it. The thought of an empty closet bothered her more than this, so in the end she wasn’t concerned with how things like that would fade into the background. Such was the way of Gotham city.

“Are you listening?” The soft tones of Riddler would break her train of thought. Since their little run in She’d been freed after sitting around waiting for him to get the tools. After being cut loose she was allowed into a room full of computer monitors and tech that she couldn’t even begin to understand the purpose that they generally served. Must have been a nerd thing.

“Uh-- yeah. I’m here. You were talking about...things.”

“How very astute of you.” Riddler would trail softly while giving a light roll of his eyes. “I was informing you of your duties. You’re to stay with my right and left hand and learn from them. You’re to be available at all times should I so need you. Most of all, simply keep yourself useful and this will work out swimmingly.” He’d offer a slight smile, something Molly was sure could charm anyone into doing what he wanted, but honestly it made her sick.

Propping herself against a filing cabinet pushed up against the wall that only just stood out against the ocean of green light that his monitors gave off the small thing of blonde curls and deathly looks would puff out her cheeks in thought. Make herself useful. Great. Though, she supposed she could do that given the situation.

“I’ll also need a name.”

Blinking slightly a look of shock and confusion would cross Molly’s face before it would screw up in distaste. No thank you. She didn’t want him knowing her real name.

“It doesn’t have to be your real name, dear.”

“Stop calling me that. I don’t..I can’t--”

“How about ghost? You certainly look like one with those eyes and the complection of your skin. You look positively undead.” A small laugh would rumble through Riddler’s chest and for a second Molly felt like she wanted to hit him. What kind of asshole just cracks a joke at the way someone looks like that? It wasn’t like she wanted to look like this. Made her feel like shit to think that he’d honestly saw her like that. Unpleasant to look at; deceased. It twisted her innards and made her sick to her stomach.

“You’re a fucking asshole.”

“I’ve heard such. But even so, I’ll still need a name.”

“Just call me wildcat. seems like you’ve been pretty peachy keen on calling me that.” Molly’s face would screw up slightly at the thought of that. She didn’t particularly like being referred to as an animal. Felt demeaning...but it was better than sticking with Ghost.

A pause would fill the air as Riddler would watch her. Mouth strewn up tightly as if he were either in deep contemplation or just trying hard not to snap at her. Either way, she didn’t exactly like his looking at her so intently. It felt vulnerable.

“Wildcat it is. You know, you could be more personable about this. I am paying you after all.” Ed would huff as he scrunched his nose, stepping lightly to pluck a phone from the desk behind him. Molly couldn’t help but notice he would trace gloved hands over it, as if he were taking in the details of the small thing. She wasn’t sure she liked how attentive he was. How every moment and look had a purpose. It was like she was scared he might see through her. See through the fear and anxiety.

A light buzz of electricity would sound off, warning Molly of her own emotions. Eyes squeezed shut the blonde would suck air into her lungs before opening them to find Riddler holding out the phone. Damn. Well, at least he hadn’t noticed the sound. Not like she could. deafening to her ears alone. 

There was something to keep in mind about Molly, that invisibility wasn’t the only thing she could do. Though, it was definitely the most useful thing she had been able to do. People got hurt when she lost control of her own emotions, people that didn’t deserve to get hurt. Things would break, electric components would break, sounds would happen. Some nights it would keep her awake, screams that she didn’t make. Molly couldn’t make sense of it, but she knew it scared the hell out of her.

Reaching out, Molly would take it. “What’s this?”

“Your connection to me. You are to have it on hand at all times. Outside of that, you’re free to come and go into any of my properties that you plea--”

“You have multiple properties?” A long pause, he looked upset. Biting her lip Molly would shrink back slightly.

“Yes, I do. Crime pays when you know the right people, my dear. You’ll find that soon enough.” Wow, okay, Molly guessed he had a point.

“No, but like, how? Most of the city knows you.”

“They only think they know me. What they see is not always what they get. If that were the case I’d still be Edward Nashton, and not the illustrious Edward Nygma. You learn the game and evolve as you go. In time you find your niche and you learn that others will pay for what you can do.” Pausing he’d step lightly while offering a wave of his hand and a small hum buzzing just under his voice. “Simply put, I learned that it pays to have multiple identities. Edward being the core and legal form while others allow me apartments and properties at my leisure. Keeping one does not mean I have to disclose another and keeps my privacy front and center. Does that make sense?”

“In a weird way, yes.”

“Ah, clever girl.”

“So what do I call you? Boss? Riddler?”

Turning to her and looking over his shoulder Riddler would look conflicted, emerald orbs scanning her face before he’d shrug and carry on with his trek to the monitor hubs, typing in god knows what as if it were a rehearsed event.

“Now, that, is entirely up to you. Call me Edward, call me Ed, Call me Riddler, call me sir. Makes no difference to me. I am what I am.” Molly wasn’t sure she liked that answer much. She didn’t like to make these kinds of choices. Too much risk of offending someone and starting conflict.

\-- _ Conflict will become the norm. foolish girl. _

yeah, okay, true. Still didn’t mean that she had to like it. “I guess I’ll stick with Ed when it’s off hours. Then Riddler when I’m working?” She’d offer softly while casting a single upwards glance his way.

“That works for me. Now, off with you. I’ll be sending you an address. Two of my other handlers will be meeting you there. Follow their instructions and you’ll be right as rain. I’ll be following your progress. Until we meet again, Wildcat.” Ed would hum softly earning a small withering look of disapproval before Molly would slide off her perch and step towards the door. She’d cast him one last look before turning and making her way out. The small sound of a ‘ping’ from the small burner phone would ring out alerting her to her next destination.

______________________________

Molly was already tired of this. She couldn’t wrap her mind around why she was keeping that stupid phone and why she was even bothering to work with Riddler in the first place. People like him chewed her up and spat her out like a cheap stick of gum. So why was she bothering to mess with this fuck ass?

Money was probably the right answer. He said he’d pay her well. That sounded swell enough to her that she’d take up the job offer. Hell, it was better than the alternative. At one point after her little ‘accident’ Molly had taken to trying her hand at strip joints. No one needed to know she wasn’t entirely of age at the time. She was there to make a quick buck and nothing more. Course..that came with it’s own cons. There wasn’t enough soap in the world to wash away what those places taught her. The narrows was a hard place to live in when you made your money off working a pole. Molly wouldn’t suggest it to anyone.

_ \-- Hands touching, pulling. You were dirty. nothing more than a doll on a string. Cake for desperate men to consume. _

Aaaand there went any hope of Molly having a good rest of her night. Look, it wasn’t that she was dirty. She was just a kid trying to understand her place and who didn’t want to dig through garbage to get her belly filled. The men that frequent those places, they’re the dirty ones. It was fine, though. Molly made peace with it a long time ago. After the first man had followed her to the place she slept. He didn’t make it far.

Still hurt to think of though.

Pausing her step, Molly would chew the inside of her cheek. Inhaling the bitterly chilled air of the growing evening. “I’m not dirty. I’m worth something.” How many times had she recited those words? Felt like a mute point at this stage of things.

_ \--Filth. Disgusting. Waste of space. Should just die. _

“You can’t even speak in full fucking english. You think your spouting off means shit? God, listen to me. I’m talking to myself like it’s an everyday thing.” Hissing softly Molly would scoff as she jerked her head to the side. Her hands would slowly reach to hug her chest gently, as if to hold herself together. She was fine. She was okay.

She was alive.

No amount of voices in her head telling her otherwise would change that. She was worth so goddamn much, if only because she was alive. She took everything life threw at her and gave a big old middle finger for it’s problems. She was alive, and that’s all that mattered.

Closing her eyes and taking a slow breath in Molly would feel the noise in her head dissolve, if only a little bit. When she opened her eyes she’d take note of the sickening feeling in her stomach, but would push it aside in favor of getting a move on. She wasn’t far from her destination now. So long as she kept up her pace and didn’t throw any pity parties she’d be there in no time.

So with that, the small blonde would roll her shoulders and begin a hurried pace towards the apartment complex she had been given the address to. It was funny, she actually knew the place. Wasn’t far off from the Iceberg Lounge. She must have walked past it a thousand times before Cobblepot got wise to her snooping through his trash for scraps. Security got tighter then and she had to find a new join to find food in. Shame, she really dug the meals the rich and famous would throw out. Sometimes she’d find fresher stuff. Other times employees would sneak her boxed meals. She assumed they were their one free meal. It was nice.

Sadly things can’t always stay the same. Not in this city. Cobblepot got wise, and like the money hungry pig he was, he took to setting up guards by the dumpsters. Jackass.

Pausing her step, Molly would scrunch her nose lightly while checking the address again. Turning her gaze upwards slightly she’d catch sight of her destination. A tall building, something you could imagine a well off person to own. She wasn’t going to judge them on that part, after all, the way Ed spoke about money she didn’t feel like it was some big hurdle for him. Of course he’d be living in a secure and cushy place like this. 

Stepping to the door, the small blonde would tug anxiously at her jacket while she approached the buzzer. Her mouth would twitch lightly as she chewed on the inside of her cheek before she would ring in. 

“Yeah.” The voice that would reply didn’t seem like they were asking who was there. They seemed like they were making a statement. Like they already knew who it was.

“Uh-- I” Molly would begin before the sound of a metallic buzz and a click would ring out from the door.

“Quit standing around and get up here. I don’t have time for this shit. Fifth floor, last apartment on the left side. Don’t make me come out and get you.”

Blinking slightly poor Molly was at a loss. Was this real life? Usually people wanted to confirm who they were speaking to before sending them up. Nodding those thoughts away Molly would huff while she pushed through the door.

The inside of this place was huge! The ceilings of the lobby alone were impressive. Made sense now why the place was so tall. Looked like the lobby would take up a floor and a half just for this room alone. 

Side stepping lightly to get out of the way of a resident that had entered behind Molly she would take in the sight. Cream walls, sculpted ceilings, paintings all around the lobby, plush looking couches and seats, and a goddamn chandelier. Molly had to withhold a gag at how cushy this fucking place was. So, through she went to the elevators across the room beside the clerk desk. Fifth floor would be punched and she’d be taken to her destination.

The floors didn’t look that lavish to be honest. No more than a nice hotel. The little street rat could remember her family going on vacation once, and staying in a nice place. She couldn’t really recall what they were there for, or what they did, but she knew it was a trip outside of Gotham. So it had to be a vacation. Right?

Anyways. Not the point. Point was it looked like this place spent a good amount of time wasting on making it look more presentable than it really was. It was still pretty bougie, but not as bad as the lobby was.

Pushing idle thoughts from her mind Molly would slowly begin to take note of what room numbers were what as she turned to the left after exiting the elevator. 

501A, 502A, 503A, 504A, 505A, and 506A; Her destination.

Before she could even knock the door would be thrown open and a fairly tall woman built like she lifted weights for fun, but still kept things loose and fun on the weekends to keep a feminine shape to her body opened the door. The artificial red head would look Molly up and down with hooded eyes before scoffing. “You’re who Eddie picked up? Don’t look like much.” She’d rumble, voice deeper than Molly had expected. Though, that was the least of her thoughts when this bitch just insulted her right off the bat. 

Mc-fucking-scuse her.

“I’m sorry?” Molly would say as she narrowed in on the woman.

“You look like you haven’t eaten in days, you took your sweet time getting up here let alone finding the building, and you look like you might keel over in a second.” The woman would state. “No offense, kid, but you’re not really the type Eddie employs.”

“It wasn’t really my choice.”

“Yeah, well, coulda run. It would have been the smart thing to do.”

“And risk him coming after me?” Molly would counter skeptically.

“Eh, he’s not that hellbent.”

Molly would open her mouth to speak again but would be cut off by a softer, more feminine voice from inside. “Nina, leave the kid alone. We’re not being paid to judge.” 

“Well, shit, D. Let the kid die why don’t you. All I’m saying is maybe this isn’t a good idea.” The red head, Nina would bark over her shoulder. In a moment a new face had arrived and pushed Nina out of the way with a firm palm to the face. A blonde woman with long hair pulled into a ponytail and model-esk looks to die for poked her head out and scanned Molly before puffing out her cheeks. 

“Shit, you are skinny. I’m jealous.”

“D, get your grubby mitts off me before I bite you.”

“Shut up.” D would hiss before turning her attention to Molly again. “Nina is tough on all the new girls. Kind of a surrogate mom. Come on in, kid. We just finished making lunch.”

“It’s..almost five PM.” Molly would mutter.

The blonde couldn’t help but offer a playful smile, the kind that uses your whole face and makes absolutely no one look good before she nodded “No shit? Well damn, guess it’s dinner time, then.” She’d chime while pushing Nina out of the way and heading inside with a slight sway to her hips. 

These two were weird, that much was for sure. Molly wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to be associated if this was the kind of people she’d have to handle. Still, at the mention of food her stomach would churn out a begging sound earning a dusting of pink along Molly’s cheeks. 

“Uh, yeah, food sounds really good, actually.” She’d confirm before stepping inside past Nina who would offer only a slight glare down towards Molly before shutting the door behind her.


End file.
